On the Run from Love
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is another RP between animallady1234 and I. It is Jasper/OC slash, so if you don't like don't read. May change the rating later on and possibly the name.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper shook his head, why did she have to do this? They were supposed to be mates, but now. Ha, nothing.

A male vampire glanced back over his shoulder as he ran as fast as he could, his dark red eyes scanning the forest behind him. He spotted Jasper, coming to a stop in front of him ''Please, you have to help me.'' He pleaded. ''They're going to kill me...'' He said, before lacing back as a large white wolf, with dark purple eyes and a strip of black hair starting at the top of his head and ending at the tip of his tail, broke through the bushes, stopping when he spotted Jasper. The vampire turned and continued running. The wolf growled, taking off after him.

Jasper hurried after the male vampire not going to let him die, Jasper raced in front of the wolf using his powers. He looked the wolf in the eye and said, "Hey, you don't want to hurt him. Why don't you change back and talk to us. We can figure out a solution, without having to fight."

The wolf skidded to a stop in front of Jasper, his ears twitching forward as he looked at him with a curious look. He looked up, growling as he saw the other Vampire disappear over a hill. He sighed, before transforming back into his human-like form, his eyes still violet, with short black hair, and completely naked. ''What do you want?'' He questioned

Jasper ignored his nakedness, "Why were you chasing him? And why didn't you attack me?"

''Because my fight is with him, not with you.'' He said. ''Him and a few other vampires attacked my clan.''

Jasper bowed his head, "I am sorry, I didn't know."

''Its alright.'' He said, as two other white wolves came through the trees behind him.

Jasper turned and started walking away, "Have fun." Not really caring about anyone or anything at this point.

He turned, heading towards the other two wolves, stopping after a few steps to turn and look back at Jasper. ''What's your name?'' He questioned.

Jasper didn't stop, just called his name over his shoulder, "Jasper."

He nodded. ''We're going to go feed, you want to join us?'' He questioned.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, it had been awhile since he last ate, "Why not?"

He nodded. ''My names Eric by the way.'' He said, before transforming back into a wolf and walking towards the others.

Jasper smiled softly following Eric.

One of the other wolves, a female with black ears and black hair resembling a mask around her eyes, trotted off ahead of the others. Eric walked alongside the other wolf, a male with black feet, glancing back at Jasper.

Jasper said just loud enough for them to hear him, "I won't be able to understand you when your in that form I hope you know."

Eric stopped, glancing back at Jasper, before taking his human form again.

Jasper watched as Eric changed back into human form, "You don't have to. I can go, this probably isn't a good idea."

''Why not?'' Questioned Eric. Am I making you uncomfortable?''

Jasper shook his head, "Back home the wolves I knew didn't get along to well with us."

Eric nodded slightly. ''That's probably because were not ordinary wolves...'' He said. ''And we don't usually get along with vampires outside our clan...''

Now Jasper was confused, this guys emotions were strong, but still. "You have vampires in your clan?"

''Yeah.'' Eric said with a nod. ''Though... Our clan is more like a small village... With a mix of different creatures...''

Jasper raised his eyebrow, "That is very interesting. How does everyone get along?"

Eric shrugged. ''There's a few fights every now and then... But everyone pretty much keeps to themselves...'' He said.

Jasper nodded, "My clan basically keeps to ourselves, sometimes we interact with humans and other clans but not very often."

Eric nodded. ''That sounds kind of like us...'' He said, before a howl sounded in the distance. ''Jess just found some deer... Did you want to join us?''

Jasper nodded, "If you guys don't mind."

Eric nodded. ''Not at all. We're glad to have you.'' He said, before turning and running towards the howl.

Jasper smiled and followed Eric running at a slow pace so he wouldn't outrun him.

Eric glanced back as they came up on the other two wolves, who had already killed a few deer, and were currently tearing one apart.

Jasper took a deep breath of air ready for blood and sensed one buck still alive behind the small group of trees. Jasper let his senses take him to the buck as Jasper quickly brought him down and started drinking his blood.

Eric watched Japer, before shifting into his wolf form and starting to eat one of deer that laid dead on the ground.

Jasper finished feeling full enough to last him for awhile. Jasper watched as Eric and his pack ate there fills. Jasper looked around getting a lay of the land.

Eric finished eating and shifted back to his human form.

Once Eric finished eating Jasper turned to him, "Thank you for the meal. I'll be going on my way." Jasper nodded to the other shifters and started walking back the way he was originally going.

Eric frowned as he watched him ''Would you care to join us in hunting down that other vampire?'' He questioned.

Jasper stopped and looked at him, "I don't know," he murmured.

Eric watched him. ''You don't have to if you don't want to...'' He said. ''But you look like you could use some company...''

The emotions coming off this guy was driving Jasper crazy. He focused on the emotions of the others, "I don't think your friends want me to. Their emotions say it all."

Eric nodded. ''They're young... and haven't many good experiences with outsiders... Perhaps this would be a good chance for them to learn not all vampires outside our clan are evil...'' He said.

Jasper nodded, "Alright then. I'll follow you."

Eric smiled. ''Alright.'' He said, turning into his wolf form and trotting after the other two.

Jasper smiled and walked after Eric easily keeping pace.

Eric glanced over at Jasper when another howl sounded in the distance. He turned toward the direction of the howl, breaking into a run.

Jasper continued followed them calculating the distance from where we were from where the howl sounded.

Eric continued running, glancing back at Jasper every now and then.

Jasper smiled calling ahead, "I'm fine, keep going."

Eric looked straight ahead as he ran, continuing to run as he came up on the other wolves, who were already on the other vampires trail.

Jasper widened my senses and caught wind of the scent along with the emotions of them. Anger, tiredness and surprisingly enough sacredness. He smiled as thoughts of all the battles he'd been in came to mind and he couldn't wait to get a hold of them.

They continued running through the night and well into the morning, their excitement rising as they drew closer to their prey. Eric knew they were getting close, and let out a growl, moving his head from left to right, before the other two split off from him, going in different directions.

As morning approached we finally got closer to the other vampires. Jasper followed Eric as the others spilt away from him, Jasper let his senses take over as he prepared his self for a battle.

They soon came upon a group of four vampires and Eric skidded to a halt as they turned from feeding on a family that had been camping in the woods, the vampires stood, preparing to attack. Eric let out a loud roar, charging them. The other wolves burst through the tees behind them a moment later, starling the vampires. Eric lunged, jumping on the vampire closest to him, while the others both took down one each.

As the wolves attacked Jasper was faced with the vampire that first asked for his help. Jasper quickly pinned him to the ground and started ripping him into pieces, just before Jasper tore his head off the vampire got a bite into his shoulder making him scream out in slight pain.

Eric turned when he heard Jasper scream. The vampire took advantage of him being distracted and jumped, wrapping his arms around his neck.

As soon as that vampire was dead Jasper looked up and saw Eric with his around his neck. Jasper ran forward tearing the vampires head off in a quick movement.

Eric growled, looking at the now dead vampires body on the ground, before turning to check on the others the male had managed to knock one vampire down with his first jump, easily tearing off its head , before turning to help the female, who had pulled a leg off her vampire, but was having trouble getting to its head. They were both currently pulling the dead vampires apart, the proceeding to eat the pieces.

As the wolves started eating pieces Jasper started to rub his neck, growling as he spit into his hand and rubbed it on the wound. Jasper shook his head smirking softly, now he would have another battle scar.

Eric walked around, collecting the heads of the dead vampires, putting them into a pile before he shifted into his human form. ''Are you alright?'' He questioned, walking over to Jasper.

Jasper nodded, "Nothing that hasn't been done before. Just surprises me every damn time."

Eric nodded slightly. ''I know what you mean...'' He said.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Have you been bitten?"

''I did once.'' Eric said with a shiver. ''Not pleasant...''

Jasper was shocked, "How are you still alive? Our venom is poison to you."

Eric chuckled. ''I told you, were not ordinary wolves... In case you don't get it, we're half breeds, mutts.'' He said, watching Jasper. ''Half vampire, half werewolf...Vampire venom won't kill us, but it will make us sick... I was bedridden for about a month after I got bit.

"Damn," Jasper muttered, "Your not an ordinary shape shifter. This is amazing."

Eric nodded. ''For some reason... I suppose because we're mutts, we can transform at will...'' He said. ''Though the full moon still forces our transformation... and makes us a bit more feral...''

Jasper nodded, "That could be the vampire in you, but the shifters I know are full shifters. The moon has no affect on them at all."

Eric nodded. ''There are some like that in our clan too.'' He said. The other two finished off the vampire carcasses and yawned, laying down together.

Jasper smiled, "That is very interesting. If I may ask how did you come to be this way?"

Eric chuckled. '' I was born this way...'' He said. ''A long time ago a vampire mated with a werewolf...''

Jasper smiled, "I'm a curious person, if it gets to personal just let me know."''Sure.'' Said Eric, nodding. ''Where's the rest of your clan?'' He questioned.

Jasper gave a short bitter laugh, "I no longer have a clan."

''Really?'' Questioned Eric. ''Why not?''

"As you can see I left them," Jasper said.

_A/N:_

_So here is the third Rp between animallady1234 and I. Its Jasper/OC, I am Jasper and animallady1234 is Eric the OC. Hope you all enjoy, second chapter will be up later. Please R&R, hope you all like it._


	2. Chapter 2

Eric nodded. ''Is that why those two have been following us?'' He questioned, gesturing behind Jasper, where Emmet and Edward were standing a little ways off. The other two wolves quickly jumped up, growling.

Jasper looked over and was shocked and mad to see them standing there. He shook his head and said, "Damned bastards."

Eric frowned. ''I'll just leave you three to talk...'' He said, backing up and heading over to join the other wolves. Emmet and Edward moved closer to Jasper. ''Who are they?'' Questioned Emmet, nodding towards the wolves.

Jasper ignored his question, "What are you doing here?"

''We've come to ask you to come back home.'' Said Edward. ''Yeah, We're all really worried about you...'' Emmet added with a nod.

Jasper shook his head, "I have no reason to go back."

''Yes you do...'' Said Emmet. ''Just because Alice left doesn't mean we don't care about you.''

Jasper smiled softly, "Guys just go back. Let me go, I'm happy."

Edward frowned. ''Are you sure about that?'' He questioned.

Jasper nodded his head, "Go."

Emmet frowned. ''Come on Jasper, Just come home...'' He said. ''We're all missing you...''

Jasper smiled, "Em just let me have some time on my own. I'll visit soon, I promise."

Emmet opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Edward put a hand on his shoulder. ''We're not going to change his mind...'' He said, sighing. ''It better be soon though.'' He added to Jasper.

Jasper nodded letting Edward read his mind, "As soon as I can. Maybe in a month or so." Jasper then said out loud, "Thank you and of course."

Edward nodded. ''Alright. Lets go.'' He said to Emmet, before both turned and left.

Once his brothers were gone Jasper sighed a breath of relief and turned to Eric, "I think I'm going to go now. You won't see the two of them anymore."

Eric nodded. ''Alright...'' He said. ''Thanks for your help.''

Jasper smiled slightly, "It was nice to meet you, good luck to you later on in life."

Eric nodded. ''And if you ever happen to be in Texas, Look up a woman named Abigail Thorn... She can tell you where I am...'' He said as the male wolf behind him gave a low growl.

Jasper nodded, "Alright." He then turned and started to walk away, going in a random direction.

Eric sighed, watching as he walked away with a frown.

Jasper felt Eric's mood change but ignored it. He started thinking about where he would go next. It had been a month since Jasper last saw Eric. After visiting Edward and the others he made my way to Texas and remembered some of Eric's last words to me. Jasper found Abigail lived and knocked on her door.

A red haired woman answered the door, frowning slightly when she saw Jasper. ''Can I help you?'' She questioned.

Jasper smiled my southern twang coming through in my voice, "hello m'am. Are you Abigail Thorn?"

The woman nodded. ''Yes, I am.'' She said.

Jasper smiled slightly wider, "My friend Eric told me that you would be able to help me find him."

''Oh, You must be Jasper... Eric told me about you.'' Said Abigail. ''Eric's out in field... I can have someone show you the way if you want...'' She added.

Jasper nodded, "It would be much appreciated m'am."

Abigail smiled. ''You can come inside for a minute while I go and get someone.'' She said, leaving the door open as she headed back into the house and up some stairs to the second floor. She came back down a few moments later with an Asian boy, who looked to be about 17, and wore only a of grey shorts. ''Jason can take you to Eric.'' Said Abigail.

Jasper stepped into the house and waited while Abigail went and got someone from up stairs. As she returned and introduced the Asian boy Jasper nodded at him and said, "Thank you very much m'am."

Abigail smiled, nodding slightly. ''No Problem.'' She said. ''Follow me.'' Said Jason, heading through the house to the backdoor, then jogging across the field that separated the house from the forest behind it.

Jasper followed Jason as he led him out the back door and to the field.

Jason led him into the forest, music starting to grow louder the further they went in. They soon came upon what looked like a small village of various tents, sheds, wooden and mud houses with thatched roofs and small cabins. A large fire was burning near the center of the village, with all manner of mythical creatures standing, and dancing around the fire, most of them wearing elaborate animal costumes as they danced to the Caribbean sounding music. ''He's over there.'' Said Jason, spotting Eric on the far side of the fire, dressed in a red macaw costume, consisting of a pair of red shorts, covered in the same color, longer feathers on the back hung almost to his ankles, mimicking a tail. Large, long feathers were attached to his arms to look like wings, And he wore the top half of a parrot head on top of his own.

Jasper smiled, "Thanks." He then stood there and watched as Eric danced.

Jason nodded, turning and running back to the house. Eric paused in dancing a few minutes later when he spotted Jasper. He smiled, making his way over to him. ''Hey.'' He greeted. ''What are you doing here?''

Jasper smiled, "Decided I'd drop by and say hi while I was here."

Eric nodded. ''Its nice to see you again.'' He said with a smile. ''Do you want to go inside?''

Jasper nodded, "Sure, why not?"

''Alright.'' Said Eric, taking off the parrot head as he turned and walked towards one of the smaller cabins nearby.

Jasper followed him to the cabin asking, "What is with the parrot costume?"

''Its for Carnival... In Brazil.'' Said Eric. ''A bunch of us are going next week to be in a parade.''

Jasper smiled, "I've seen the parade. It is a very fun thing to watch."

Eric nodded, stepping inside and letting Jasper in. ''It is.'' He said. ''Hey, maybe you should come with us.''

"I actually planned on heading down there." Jasper told Eric, "I was going to leave tomorrow after saying hi here."

''Oh, I see...'' Eric said with a nod.

Jasper tried to focus on his emotions but he really couldn't. He then said, "If you want me to I can wait a little bit longer and go down with you if you want me to." Jasper actually let his self look at the man, he was cute. No clue on his age though.

Eric smiled slightly. ''You can if you want to...'' He said. ''We're going to be going in a couple of days.''

Jasper smiled back at him, "I would like that-" he paused and thought for a second, "On second thought I don't know. I would need a place to stay until then."

''You stay here.'' Said Eric, smiling slightly.

Jasper nodded, "Thank you very much. If you need any help at all just let me know. I won't let my manners just slid away while I'm here."

Eric nodded. ''Alright.'' He said.

Jasper smiled nodding towards the door, "If you want to we can head back outside."

''Alright.'' Eric said with a nod, before heading towards the door.

Jasper looked him over, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Eric smiled at him. ''2,893 next month.'' He said.

Jasper nodded, "You are far older then me." he joked, "You really don't seem like your that old though. Its amazing how being immortal can affect you it would seem."

Eric nodded. ''It is...'' He said. ''How old are you?''

Jasper smiled, "Just over a 170. I was turned halfway during the civil war, I was the youngest major ever."

''Sounds interesting.'' Said Eric as a girl dressed in a similar costume to Eric's, with the exception of not wearing a bird head, and was instead painted like a red macaw and covered in glitter, as well as wearing a beak over her nose and mouth, ran up. ''This is Jessica.'' Said Eric. ''Jessica, you remember Jasper?'' She nodded. ''Call me Jess.'' She said, the beak she was wearing opening and closing as her jaw moved when she talked.. ''Come to join the party?''

Jasper nodded, "You could say that."

Jessie nodded. ''You know how to dance?'' She questioned.

Jasper nodded, "I have just spent the 170 years of my life sitting around doing nothing. I'm a Texan."

_A/N:_

_Hey everybody! Hope you all are enjoying this and I promise its going to get a lot better soon! I really have nothing else to say on the matter…..well ttyl!_

_Love, _

_Savannah_


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
